


一寸光阴

by doverish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 提及原创角色
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doverish/pseuds/doverish
Summary: 洛丽塔梗，王耀与他的小男孩共度假日的一个午后。
Relationships: america/china(hetalia), 耀米 - Relationship, 金钱组
Kudos: 7





	一寸光阴

**Author's Note:**

> 慎入。感谢观看。

“求你了，亲爱的，这可是我们的蜜月旅行，你怎么能不去呢？”王耀单膝跪在索菲亚琼斯身边，耐心地恳求她。这已经是他第三次这样劝说自己的新婚妻子了。

“我为什么一定要去？离开自己一直住的地方，到其他地方去，颠簸一个月，然后在陌生的酒店里性交。耀，你难道忘了，我们的婚姻是为了财产。”

“是的，是的，我知道，索菲亚，我知道，请不要误会我。可是旅行一次也不错吧？借着这个机会放松一下，换换心情，也不失为一件好事啊。况且婚礼之后来一场蜜月之行是大部分新婚夫妇都会做的事。”

“那我们就是属于少部分的那两个。我第一次婚姻也没有蜜月旅行，我不会去的。”

“可是阿尔弗雷德也期待了好久---”

“那你们去吧。”

“。。。什么？”

“你听到了，我说，你带着他去吧，继父继子相谈甚欢的亲子时间。”

“这可是我们的蜜月。”

“哦，现在不是了，变成亲子时间也无妨。”

“你确定吗，亲爱的？”

“是的，我确定，亲爱的。”

王耀在弗罗里达州的海滨租下了一间别墅，还有附近的马场，这样他们---他和阿尔，就能免去舟车劳顿和拥挤的人群，用整整一月的时间安静地独处。索菲亚拒绝了他们的蜜月，但是这正合王耀的意。阿尔也一向乐意和王耀呆在一起。他和母亲一起的时间最多，可母亲似乎将对父亲的冷淡也延续到了他身上。父亲是个柔软的男人，从不抱怨母亲，也从不因此斥责他，但似乎也不愿意和他长久地相处。阿尔面对这样的家庭度过了十一年后，王耀出现了。对于阿尔而言，他并不像一个父亲，他的关怀也和其他任何一个人的关怀不同。和王耀在一起，总让阿尔想起以前养过的一条鱼。当时他买了很多五颜六色的捞鱼网，但是只有他把那只红色的网子伸进鱼缸里的时候，那条蓝色的小金鱼才会追着网子，用嘴轻轻地顶着啄着，不断地想要跃出水面跳进去一般；但是真去捞它的时候，它又要挣扎着从网子里游出来，游出来以后又会向从前一样追逐着渔网，欢活地顶着啄着。阿尔想，或许王耀就像那支渔网一样，是独一无二的。

独一无二的王耀，正抱着他坐在窗前的竹椅上，让他把头轻轻靠在自己的胸前。

“你是怎么说服我妈妈的？”阿尔懒懒地问道。

“说服？”

“哦，”阿尔似乎有点儿尴尬，但并没有在意，继续说道，“我本来就不想来的，要是非得来，我宁愿只和你。”

“我的荣幸，我的孩子。不过为什么呢？你不想和你的母亲一同出游吗？”

阿尔靠着他摇了摇头。王耀的胸腔随之颤动着，随着喉结的涌动溢出唇边。

“那我呢？只是‘宁愿’吗？”

阿尔偏着头，抬眼看了看他。

“我愿意和你呆在一起。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”阿尔点点头，更加专注地看着他，“你不喜欢吗？和我呆在一起？”

“当然喜欢，当然喜欢。可是我不满足现在这样。”

“为什么？现在这样不好吗？”

“不，不，阿尔，”王耀抱着他，将嘴唇轻轻贴在他的头顶，“现在这样很好，当然好，可我想和你更亲近。”

“亲近？”阿尔疑惑着，撑起身子看着他，“我们现在不亲近吗？我甚至每天都给你晚安吻和早安吻。”

“嗯。。。那你喜欢吗？你想要和我更亲近吗？在这个基础上？” 王耀似是在思索中漫不经心地，将一只手伸进了阿尔的衬衫。阿尔整个人都要弹起来了，但不知怎么得，他忍住了，继续靠在王耀怀里。

“嗯、嗯，我愿意啊。”阿尔小声说道。阿尔心想，自己或许有点儿害怕王耀。又或许是敬畏他。又或许是依恋他。

但是王耀的手贴着他的侧腰，让他没有多余的精力来想清楚这个问题。或者说，王耀的触碰让这一切都变得不那么重要了。阿尔仅剩的力气全都被逃开王耀的怀抱这一意念所驱使。

于是他挣扎了起来。他的后背离开了王耀的胸膛，双腿胡乱地提着，想要从竹椅上下去。他伸手推着椅子的扶手，慌乱间按在了王耀的大腿上。他的衣服被撩了上来，他想伸手把衣服拉好，但是余光扫到王耀的手指，让他的注意力无法集中。而王耀也随着他的挣扎动了起来。他伸出另一只手，一把将阿尔锁进了怀里。

“放开我！放开我！求您了。。。”阿尔大声喊叫着，低声哀求着，又怕又委屈，但他抬起头来，看着王耀的眼睛，这种怕和委屈便又似乎不真实一般，被重新定义了。

“怎么了？你在怕我。”王耀低着头，束起的长发顺着侧颈滑下来，将他身上的压迫感减弱了几分。

“不，我、我没有。”阿尔的目光游离，但最终又回到王耀的脸上。

“那你为什么要躲？”

“你、你的手、我、我。。。”阿尔语无伦次地解释着，眸子蒙上了一层水。王耀垂下眼睑，眉宇间带着笑意，这正是他平时看向阿尔时会浮现出的那种笑意，可似乎又有什么不同了。他的手并没有一开，反而贴得更紧了一些。

“你不喜欢这样。我这样抱着你，让你厌恶吗？”

“没、没有，可是我不喜欢。不是说我不喜欢你。”

“那是为什么？”

“我、我不知道。。。”

“这样为什么让你困惑呢？我的阿尔。你是不是我的？”

“我、我。。。”阿尔无法回答，他觉得回答我是你的很奇怪，可是又不想回答不是。

“阿尔，不要怕，说出来。”王耀的掌心贴着他的侧腰左右摩挲着，“你的答案是什么？”

“我不知道！”阿尔的声音带上了哭腔，他伸手去拉王耀的胳膊，他不想逃离王耀的怀抱了，他只想让他不要逼问。

“好的，好的，没关系的，”王耀用另一只手托住阿尔的后脑，将他推向自己，轻轻亲吻他的额头，“没关系的，我的孩子，让我帮你，好不好？”

“帮、帮我？”

“是的，帮你。你不想知道吗？你忍心让我饱受煎熬地思考，你究竟愿不愿意成为我的吗？”

“可是我---”

“阿尔。”阿尔刚要辩解，便被打断了。此时的王耀恢复了那种压迫感，冷淡地审视着他，好像在看一个不诚实的当事人一般。阿尔不知所措地看着他，肩膀微微颤抖着。他不愿去这样想，但王耀就像从与他亲密无间变成了与他全然无关一般，而这一切仅仅是因为他有想要说完的话。委屈在遭受打击之后渐渐在心头浮现，阿尔作势便要推开王耀。

“阿尔弗，”王耀却仿佛陷入痛苦一般，好似之前的所有全都是在此刻瞬间崩解的面具。尽管他的语气仍旧是冷淡的，但那种压迫感已经荡然无存，阿尔不再感到不知所措了。他本要推开王耀的手停在了他的手臂上。

“阿尔弗，”王耀又这样叫了他，他的眉头微微皱起来，眼中的光更加的明亮灼人。或许是他低着头的样子，或许是他贴近自己却依然克制的脸，阿尔心中那种迷茫的恐慌消失了，他不再想推开他，或者想逃跑了。但他仍旧不知道该说什么，他只能无声地看着王耀。

“请不要拒绝我，请停留在我的双臂之间，好不好？”

阿尔感到身体和声带一样僵硬。他发不出声，只得点了点头。

“阿尔弗，不要拒绝我。我不会对你有所保留的，如果这吓到了你，我道歉。”王耀闭上了双眼，他压低身体，将额头抵在阿尔的额头上。他一手托着阿尔的后背，另一只揽着阿尔的腰，他们之间明明还能容夕阳的霞光透过玻璃窗，投到身侧的地板上，阿尔却觉得好似被王耀亲密无间地抱着，仿佛天光都在他们的身体上变了形状。

“你不必道歉的，我、我没有被吓到。”阿尔眨着眼睛，盯着王耀密密的睫毛，东方人的五官天生带着柔软的线条，可王耀的脸却棱角分明，他的眼睛很大，里面藏着阿尔见过的最明亮的黑色，闭上以后更加引人遐想。他的鼻翼很窄，但是鼻梁很挺，阿尔只要微微仰头，就能碰到他诱人的鼻尖，可他的呼吸打在阿尔的脸上，让阿尔不愿动弹分毫。

“真的吗？”王耀仍闭着眼，声音中却染上了笑意，使阿尔无法克制地想要看他此刻眼眸中的光景。

“真的！或、或许有一点儿。”阿尔诚实地说道，“你这样让我感到陌生，好像要就此疏远我一样。”

“我道歉，我的孩子，我道歉。我绝无伤害你的意思，也绝不要疏远你，更不想让你觉得陌生。你不喜欢这样对不对？”

“是的，我不喜欢。我不想和你疏远。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗。我也不想和你疏远，甚至，我想要和你更加亲密。你愿意吗？”

“愿意的，先生，当然愿意。”

王耀偏过头，轻轻亲吻了阿尔的脸颊。

他的嘴唇像一直展开翅膀的蝴蝶停在春雨初歇后的花蕾上一般，触碰着阿尔的脸颊。他屏住了呼吸，仿佛一件脆弱的瓷器。

“先生？您怎么了？耀？你还好吗？”

“我很好，阿尔，你呢？”王耀抬起头来，他在阿尔的额头上吻了吻，轻声问道。

“我也很好，你真的没事吗？”阿尔有些担心，痛苦像一团散开的墨，仍然浸在王耀的眼里。

“阿尔弗，你刚刚说的，愿意和我更加亲密，是真的吗？”

“当然，当然是真的，能和你更加亲密，我就别无他求了。”

“嘘---”阿尔的话刚刚落音，王耀便像是带着来不及制止的懊恼一般，将食指按在了他的嘴唇上。

“不要这样说，我的孩子，该别无他求的是我，请让我别无他求吧，让我和你更加亲密，更深地爱你，嗯？”王耀的声音变得急促，出卖了他克制的面庞。

“好啊，好的呀，你当然可以。”

“我一刻也不想等了，你知不知道？”

“什么？”

“毫无保留地接纳我吧，就现在。”王耀的指腹攀附着阿尔光裸的肌肤，陷在他的蝴蝶谷和脊椎窝里，“我不过是你生活中的一粒尘埃，我并不比这更高贵，也不比这更重要，其他的一切，浩瀚的书海，无尽的远方，阿尔弗，你还有其他的一切等着你去挑选，去拒绝，接纳我，你不会失去什么的。”阿尔的身体绷紧了，比起其他的一切，王耀不过是一粒尘埃，可此时此刻，他仿佛变成了一切，而一切其他的东西仿佛都成了浮动的尘埃。

“现在？可我已经接纳了你，我、我不知道还要怎么做。”阿尔的声音颤抖着，也变得同样急切。他不喜欢自己不适应的东西，而他不适应此刻的王耀。仿佛要在灼热的话语间离他而去一般，与他肌肤相贴，却像会被指尖碰碎的晨雾一样消散。

“那你愿意听我说吗？”王耀的手稳稳地托着阿尔的脊背，扶着他的肩头，耐心地渴求着他。阿尔觉得慌乱，却又感到满足。他不想回答王耀，因为王耀注视着他眼神仿佛在说他可以等上无数个日出与夜晚，但他又不想让王耀等的太久，他害怕如果真经历了无数个日出与夜晚，王耀的眼神中便不会再有这般属于他的光彩。

“嗯，”阿尔抬起双臂，抱住了王耀，“我愿意的，你说啊。”

王耀的双臂终于完全地、紧紧地环住了阿尔。他将阿尔稚嫩的胸膛压在自己的心口上，手掌近乎膜拜一般贪婪地抚摸着他的后背。他低下了头，隔着衬衫将嘴唇压在阿尔的肩膀。少年的骨架仿佛会说话一般，穿透白皙柔嫩的皮肤，将五脏六腑里的期盼通通带出来，随着呼吸涌进王耀的身体，冲进他的鲜血，侵占他的大脑。阿尔的跨坐在他的腿上，膝盖抵着竹椅上的毛毯，他将自己的身体撑高了一些，奋力地攀着王耀的肩头。王耀的鼻尖被男孩的碎发扎得发痒，他安安静静地闻了一会儿那发丝间散发出的青苹果香，便向男孩的颈窝蹭过去。男孩歪了歪脖子，露出颈间更多的肌肤和空地。

“现在呢？你觉得被完全接纳了吗？”

“阿尔，你喜欢我这样抚摸你的后背吗？”王耀并没有直接回答他的问题，反而说起了别的。

“喜欢。虽然有些陌生，但是我想你可以这样做的更久一些。我的后背已经适应你了。”阿尔这次没有犹豫，也不再发慌。

“那其他地方呢？其他的，它们喜欢吗？会适应吗？”王耀的手掠过阿尔的腰窝，在他的颈间用力吐息着。

“哦，耀，其他的地方、我、我还不知道，可是我想、我想我的任何地方都会接纳你的。所以。。。是的，其他地方也会喜欢的，会适应的。”

“你真好，阿尔弗，你真好。可是我不确定，万一它们不像你的后背那样，那样适应力强，我该怎么办才好？”

“不要这样说，我的后背也不是一开始就适应了。我想，可能我们在一起接触的时间变久了，其他地方也会和后背一样的。”

“啊哈，你是说我应当多加练习，去触碰你其他的地方，是吗？”

“哦。。。我不是。。。不过好啊，你当然可以，但是现在我想就这样安静地抱着你。”

“哦，阿尔弗，我会的，我们有时间这样静静相拥，我们有大把大把的时间，让我这样拥着你。相信我。”

“当然了，我当然相信你，耀。”

“可是现在，你能为我做一件事吗？这之后我便会永无止尽、毫无保留地拥抱你。”

“你不必这样，”阿尔笑起来，“你想让我为你做什么呢？只要我可以，我会答应你的。”

“哦，哦，我的阿尔弗，你可以的，你当然可以。难道你认为我会让你做力所不及的事吗？我宁愿死去，都不会这样对你。”王耀的声音又像他浸满墨汁的眼眸了，阿尔听不得这个。

“那是什么呢？你快说啊！要我做什么呢？”

“哦，阿尔，阿尔弗，我也不知道，我的皮肤在发烫，你能感觉到吗？可是我却觉得浑身发冷，我想要更多的温度，更温暖的。。。阿尔！”他突然激动起来，“温暖我吧，停止我的寒冷，好不好，我的孩子，好不好？”

“好啊，可我要怎么做呢？”

“要怎么做。。。阿尔，我想要告诉你，可我害怕了，我还是推开你更好。”

“不要！我不许你推开我！”阿尔将王耀抱的更紧，用脸颊蹭他的肩膀，“你告诉我，告诉我，嗯？你不是说我是你的吗？你不想接纳我吗？”

“阿尔。。。阿尔弗。。。”

“嗯。”

王耀的声音像呼吸一般包围了阿尔，他只是叫着他的名字，却让阿尔觉得他将要语无伦次。他甚至不知道他要说什么，但这种假设却让他心潮澎湃。

“你在，你在的，真好。”王耀将手插进他的发丝，“答应我，不要离开我，好不好？我就要告诉你了，我怕你被吓到。”

“我做好准备了，耀。”阿尔将王耀的发尾缠在食指上，缓缓地对他耳语。

“好。”王耀声音沙哑，他拉着阿尔的手，缓缓移到他的小腹上，他已然勃起的阴茎抵着少年柔软的手掌。

“耀？”阿尔的手软软地覆在上面，他明白那是什么意思，每天早上，这也会出现在的身上，可是他并不会拉着谁的手掌贴上去。

“阿尔，你知道我为什么会这样吗？这是因为你。”王耀沙哑的声音仿佛带着水气一般，让周遭的空气都变得厚重粘稠起来。

“我？”阿尔紧张地极了，他的手跟着情绪急促地抽搐了一下，王耀被压低的喑哑中泄出一阵呻吟。 

“是啊，啊。。。你，你不知道吗？你没有过为谁变成这样的日日夜夜吗？”王耀吻着他发丝，那只环在他后背上的手将他扣在胸前。

“我、我没有啊，我当然没有。。。”或许是不想让王耀觉得他无知，少年继续说道，“可是我有过这样的经历，每天早晨。所以我熟悉这是什么。”

“哦，真可爱。你也到这个年纪了，是不是？”王耀笑起来，被压抑的声音里满是愉悦，“可是你不知道，这和因为什么人而变成这样的感觉不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”

“啊，大不一样。可是现在告诉你，有些为时过早了。”

“那、那要到什么时候才能告诉我？”

王耀又笑起来：“可能到那时候已经不用我来说，你自己都清楚了。”

“不！”阿尔抗议道，“我想让耀告诉我，我不想通过其他什么人知道，我也不想一个人独自摸索。告诉我吧，我已经长大成人了。”

“哈哈哈哈，你真可爱，阿尔弗。你是我唯一认为可爱的孩子。”

“哦？你还遇见过什么孩子？”阿尔从他的胸前退开一点儿，歪头看着他，眼睛一眨一眨的。王耀拼命说服自己他只是无意而为。

“那可多了去了，他们又吵又闹，还不肯讲道理，最最灾难性的时刻就是睡前脱去外衣。你不知道吧，我在早年间做过一段时间的保姆，有些富人只有儿子，就希望由男子来给他们看孩子。但是我受够了，他们明明已经十岁了，却连扣子都不会自己解。”

“那可真是糟糕，”阿尔也笑起来，“我六岁就会自己解扣子系扣子了。”

“哦？那你可真是个小聪明鬼。我怎么不知道？你会自己解扣子？我不信你。”

“我当然会！你看。”阿尔推开王耀，将手放在他衬衫的第一颗扣子上，一路解到他小腹的位置。王耀盯着阿尔的手指，喉结仿佛被他的指尖烫过一样。当阿尔将要解开最后一颗扣子的时候，王耀一把抓住了他的手腕。

阿尔抬头看着他，用眼睛无辜地询问着他。

“阿尔弗，这不公平。”王耀的指腹在阿尔的手腕上轻轻摩擦，“你看，我的扣子全都被你解开了，可我想看你解自己的扣子。你看到我胸口上的疤痕了，那可是我的秘密。阿尔闻言向王耀的胸口瞟了一眼，果然看到一道若隐若现的旧伤疤。他慌忙移开了眼睛，抱歉地望着王耀。

“天啊，当时一定很疼。我可以摸摸它吗？”

“阿尔，”王耀拖长了音调，带着笑意看着他，“你看了我的秘密，还要触碰他，我值得得到一点儿公平吧？”

“哦，是这样的，当然。”阿尔将手从王耀的手里抽出来，解开了自己衬衫的扣子，“现在呢，公平了吗？”

少年单薄白皙的胸膛透过敞开的前襟在他面前展露无遗，王耀将眼神缓缓移开，对上阿尔的视线。

“当然，当然了，我的孩子。你是公平的。”

话辅一落音，阿尔的手指便抚上了王耀胸前的伤疤。他小心翼翼地移动着指尖，反复感受那处伤疤与其他完好的皮肤的不同。王耀的皮肤很白，是东方人特有的那种白皙，像一块精心打磨过的瓷器，肌肉的纹理就显得更加可贵了。阿尔稍稍用力，便感受到了王耀结实的肌肉，他将整个手掌都贴上去，伸展了五指对比着他们的肤色。

然后他感到胸前一热。

王耀的手撩开他衣衫的前襟，覆在了他的胸膛上。

“耀！”阿尔缩了一下，“你在干嘛？我的胸前可没有伤疤。”

“哦！”王耀仿佛突然醒悟一般，紧张地说道，“我们、我还以为、呃，这是我们在相互感受彼此的心口。原来。。。好吧，可是这听上去也是个不错的主意，你不觉得吗？”

“啊、啊。。。”阿尔瞬间觉得自己的反应有些唐突，他的手停在了王耀的上腹腹肌上，含混地支应着，半晌才说道，“是的，让我更多地感受你吧，也请来更多地感受我。”

“是的，殿下。”王耀将他的手缓缓拉起来，温柔地注视着他的双眼，轻轻将唇贴在了手背上。

“你又来了！”阿尔嗔怪道，笑意却止不住地要从眼中流出来，“我不是什么王子！”

“可我愿做你的骑士，忠于你，捍卫你，守护你，带你去见识从未见识过的景色。”王耀一动不动地贴着他的手背，定睛注视着他，宛若耳语一般地说道。

“好、好啊，你要带我去见识什么？”

王耀一把将阿尔拉进怀里，忘情地吻住了他。

阿尔瞪大了眼睛，滞住了呼吸，僵在了王耀怀里。王耀闭着眼睛，一手拉着阿尔的手腕，另一只揽着他的腰，安静地贴着阿尔。他们无声许久，气氛却并不沉默，在这空白的时光里，阿尔想不到一句能说的话，一件能想的事。他的后背全都绷紧了，手腕发软发烫，就像他的胸口一样。他眼里只有王耀紧闭的双目，舒展的眉头，和偶尔发颤的睫毛，他甚至没有注意王耀的呼吸是不是也像他的手心一样灼热熬人。他为什么不睁开眼睛呢？他在想什么？阿尔后来漫无目的地想着，但却又不是真正地想，好像只是几个熟识的单词拼凑在一起，意外地组成了几个句子。他坐得有些久，无意识地动了动腰，大腿轻轻蹭着王耀的。王耀在这时突然睁开了眼睛，阿尔渐渐舒展的呼吸再一次滞住了。

王耀抵着他的嘴唇，舌尖开始在他的唇缝间细细密密地轻触，阿尔的身体里涌出一声轻吟，王耀停住了，缓缓放开了他。

“让你不舒服了？”王耀轻轻喘息着，声音依旧沙哑低沉。

“没、没有，我、我只是不知道你会这样。”阿尔呆呆地看着王耀，心脏像是被揪紧了。他第一次看到这样的王耀，唇间带着津液的湿气，微微喘息着，眼神像在深海中翻滚的炙热的岩浆。这时候的王耀和其他时候的王耀都不一样，他是人鱼化出双腿的海岸，是雏鹰重塑骨骼的山崖。

“我也是。”他捧住阿尔的半边脸颊，修长的手指在他的耳畔抚弄，轻得不像话。王耀慢慢收起大拇指，在阿尔的唇角边轻扫。他望着自己的眼神里映着海上的余晖，声音像是在海浪中颠簸的孤帆。阿尔能感觉到他腿间鼓胀的阴茎，但他仿佛无事发生一样，只为了看着他，用手指轻挑他的耳垂。

“什么？”

“我说，我也是。”王耀再次低头吻了吻他，继续说道，“我也不知道我会这样做，可我仿佛只会做这一件事一样，之前的种种都是我在说大话，我什么都不会了，只会吻你。”

“只、只会、吻我？”

“是的，是的，只吻你，只吻你。”王耀弓起身子，迷醉地亲吻着阿尔的胸膛。阿尔惊得倒吸一口气，好像要摔倒一般，慌乱地抱住了王耀的后脑，扯着他的头发，无意中让王耀的嘴唇在自己的身上压得更紧。王耀停住了亲吻，只有呼吸拍在上面。

“耀？我、我是不是拽疼你了？”

“不，不，当然没有。抱住我，阿尔弗，抱紧我。”

阿尔抱紧了王耀，王耀的舌尖轻轻触碰着阿尔光裸的肌肤，从锁骨到肩胛骨，再到胸口，再到上腹。

“呜。。。耀、啊。。。我、我好奇怪。”阿尔带着哭腔呻吟，手指无意识地在王耀的发间揉捏着。

王耀抬起头来看着他，少年白皙的脸颊上铺了一层粉色，湛蓝的眼睛里含着浅浅的一汪水，像一只受惊的雏鸟一样看着他。

“耀，我、我变得好奇怪、就、就像每天早上一样。我没有过、我。。。”阿尔的手顺着王耀的肩头滑下来，被王耀一把攥住揽进了怀里。王耀目不转睛、近乎迷恋地看着阿尔，将他的手掌贴在自己光裸的胸前。他的食指贴着少年平坦的腹部，缓缓移到了裤腰，在裤腰的缝隙间若即若离地勾着。

“阿尔，脱掉它。”

“什、什么？”

“脱掉你的裤子，你硬了。”王耀的眼里闪动着明丽的光，唇角不自觉地勾着。而阿尔，则慌乱地被他眉宇间的笑意吸引着。

“不、我、我。。。” 

“不要害羞，阿尔。没关系的，我们一起洗过澡，我给你换过衣服，在我面前你不用害羞。”

“可、可是这样、可是现在，现在是白天，而且我们也没有在洗澡。。。”

“马上就要天黑了，我们可以现去洗澡。而且这样你自己也会不舒服的，不要委屈自己。”

“没关系的，这样、这样不难受的，我可以忍----”

“阿尔。”王耀眼中明丽的光的跃动消失了，“脱掉。”

“可、我。。。”阿尔咬着嘴唇不肯出声了，泪珠从他的眼中滴下来，滚落在他的脸颊上，悬在他的下颏。他又看了看王耀，变移开了眼睛。

王耀为不可闻地叹息着，他低下头，轻轻吻着阿尔的手背和指骨节，然后擦去他脸上的泪痕。

“阿尔弗，让你难过了，我很抱歉，对不起，我不是要吓你。”王耀的眼神再次跃动起来，明丽的光芒像融化的金，像流动的火。“我不知道该怎么对你了，我不想让你难过，可也不想让自己无法满足。我想看你，阿尔，我不想让你忍受自然的欲望，并且为之羞赧，我想确保你舒适自在，可我也想满足自己。”

“满足自己？你想看我每天早晨的样子吗，耀？”

“是的，是的阿尔，我想。每个清晨，每个夜晚，我恨自己无法比太阳更早地亲吻你的面庞，无法比月亮更长久地看着你的睡颜。我为何不能做一个不眠不休的人，像空气一样包围你，拥抱你。”王耀将阿尔轻轻拉近，低下头将嘴唇贴在了他的眉心和鼻尖。

“真的吗？可是你早已包围了我，拥抱着我，我很满足。”阿尔不自觉地抬起头，迎合着王耀。

“哦，我的孩子，我的阿尔，你为此感到满足吗？我让你感到满足吗？我太开心了，谢谢你，我的孩子。可是我仍旧不满足，你能原谅我吗？”王耀感受着阿尔，随着他抬头的动作轻轻吻了他的嘴唇。阿尔没有躲开他，安静地闭上了眼睛。

“当然，当然，耀，你不用感到抱歉，如果你想，我可以满足你，让你看到我的全部。”阿尔顿了顿，继续说道，“可是。。。这样感觉好奇怪，在耀的面前脱掉裤子，跨坐在你的怀里。。。我们以前从来没有这样过。”

“阿尔弗，”王耀笑起来，“请不要误解我，我们可以慢慢来，我可以慢慢地看着你。看看我们，我也从未为你换过衣服，也从未帮你洗过澡，可我们一步步走过来了，不是吗？”

“哦，是的，我想是的，耀，我们可以慢慢来。”阿尔眨着眼睛，看着王耀，没有意识到自己上扬的嘴角。

王耀的手沿着他的裤腰缝移动，紧贴在他的胯骨上，沿着大腿外侧缓缓下滑。少年裸露的小腿被他的触碰激起一串战栗。他有些心慌，可王耀低头亲吻着他的嘴角，眼中的笑意是那么生动，叫他无法分清这种慌乱的由来。

“当然，我的孩子，我们当然会慢慢来。可是你现在还不舒服，不是吗？来，环住我的脖子。”

阿尔将手从王耀的手中抽出，环住他的脖子，将他们之间的距离拉得更近。王耀似乎满足极了，不住地叫他乖孩子，乖孩子。阿尔喜欢他的称赞，每当王耀感到满足的时候，他的声音就仿佛有一种魔力。阿尔又想起那条蓝色的金鱼，不知满足地追逐着沉入水中的渔网。

王耀的手沿着他的大腿游走，在阿尔已经适应了这种温度的时候移到了内侧，碰到了他勃起的稚嫩的欲望。阿尔的手臂收紧了，他觉得羞耻，可又觉得面对着王耀，他只需要所求。王耀一只手托住了他的臀瓣，轻轻抚摸着，偶尔揉捏一下，手指似是无意地蹭着他的臀缝。阿尔的阴茎被王耀的手背不轻不重地蹭着，全身像过电一样，臀缝周围酥酥软软的，极为陌生，但在他自己也不确定的心中的某一处，却想着王耀的触碰正使自己变成他的一部分。

“阿尔弗，我跟着父亲学过一些中医。”王耀突然说道，阿尔并不知道为什么他会在这个时候说起别的，只得疑惑地看向他。

“中医？”

“嗯，我想，或许能帮你好受一点儿。但是。。。”王耀迟疑了，不再说话。

“但是什么？”阿尔不喜欢他这样，好像要向自己隐瞒一样。他不喜欢王耀对他有所隐瞒。

“但是你恐怕不愿意。”

“为什么？会疼吗？我不怕疼。”

“哦，不，我的孩子，不会疼的，但是中医有一些。。。实践，需要我长久地、直接地触碰你。”

“。。。哦，那、那好吧，或许我们可以试一试，如果你想的话，我、我也没有不愿意。。。”

王耀吻了吻他的额头和面颊，一手覆上了他的颈后。

“这是大椎。”王耀的食指按在他颈后最明显的骨头上，“这是人体的大穴，经常按摩有助于身体健康。”

他将手向下移了移：“这是神道，一般人们不常知道，但是也很重要。”

阿尔感受着他最直接的触碰，尽力放松着身体。

“这是至阳，我会多按一会儿。。。然后，”他的手移到了少年的腰间，“这是命门，不能受凉。”说着便将另一只手的手掌贴在了上面。

“然后。。。”王耀的手滑到了阿尔的尾椎，“这是腰俞，能补肾气。舒服吗？”

“嗯、嗯，舒服。。。”阿尔哼哼着，“可，可是我、我还是难受。。。”

“嘘---不急，不急，我的阿尔，就快到了。”王耀托起了少年的臀部，手指顺着阿尔的臀缝下滑，“这里，就要让你舒服了。这是会阴，经常按摩，能调节欲望。”

“嗯！啊。。。”少年无意识地挺起了腰。

“现在呢？好些了吗，我的孩子？”王耀的手捏着他的臀肉，压着他贴向自己，揉按着他隐秘的穴位，之间不时地碰到少年的阴囊，感受着手中物在自己的触碰下微微地收紧。

“更厉害了，我、我不想这样坐着了，我想夹紧腿或许会舒服一些。”

“哦？像你每天早晨做的那样吗？”

“嗯。。。”

“那时候你会怎么做呢？你的睡裤怎么办？会不会弄脏？”

“不会的，我会脱下来一点点，保证不会弄到。我、我不想让妈妈知道。”

“哦，我的小阿尔弗可真是个小绅士，我为你骄傲。”王耀揉了揉阿尔的臀瓣，说道，“那我现在放你下来，你做你早上会做的事，好不好？我可以出去等着你。”

“。。。耀。”

“嗯？”

“你可以留下的，我不熟悉这间屋子，我不想一个人呆在这里。”

“当然了，我的孩子，我不会丢你一个人的。我留下来陪你，就像每天那样。”

“嗯。。。”阿尔不自觉地在王耀的小腹上磨蹭着，“我、我可能忍不住了。。。你、你放我下来，我、呜。。。”

王耀的阴茎卡在少年的腿间，随着少年摩擦自己的动作完全硬了起来。少年被欲望和眼泪侵占着，从衣摆下露出的腰线和暴露在前襟里的胸脯都让他无法再忍受一秒。

“阿尔，”王耀的声音像是被熔岩烫过一般，在破碎的灰烬中掩埋着低沉的沙哑的欲望，“我可能，来不及放你下来了。你让我痛苦至极。”

“什么？”少年的疑惑被呻吟分去了神智，他来不及思考，短裤便连同外裤被扯了下来。

王耀伸手握住了他勃起的阴茎。

“啊！”少年惊叫起来，但震惊很快转化为绵长的呻吟，穿插进急促的呼吸里。王耀的指腹压在他的龟头上，轻轻地上下摩擦着，用迷醉驱散了他的慌乱。

“哈、哈。。。耀，耀，再多一点儿，再多一点儿！”少年放肆地索求着，迷乱中将手覆上了王耀的胸膛。他只觉得不够，还不够，将脸颊也贴了上去。

“抱住我，耀，抱紧我，我想要你这样对我。”

“想要我、哪样呢？”王耀的喘息仿佛在被打碎之后努力拼凑一般，他压低了声音问道，“想、让我抱紧你，还是、要我继续、对你做过分的事？”

“过分。。。啊！啊。。。嗯。。。都、我都要。。。再、再对我、啊！”王耀将阿尔锁紧在怀里，一口咬上了他的喉咙。少年大声呻吟着，王耀加快了手上的速度。他仔细地舔吻、啃噬着少年的颈部，少年的衬衫彻底散开了，歪斜地挂在身上，向他毫无保留地张开裸露的双腿，最终射在了他的手上。王耀握着少年的阴茎，牙齿磕着他颈间的嫩肉喘着粗气。

“耀？”阿尔回过神，小心翼翼地喊他，伸手拨开他额前的碎发。

王耀没有应声，却将自己胯下的硬物顶向了少年。

“耀？”

“阿尔，接纳我。”在沉默半响后，王耀终于抬起头来。他的眼神变得前所未有的危险，但又无可比拟的脆弱，仿佛会将你撕碎，然后再撕碎自己。

“接纳你？”

“接纳我。”王耀抚摸着少年大腿的内侧，揉抚着他的身体，手掌整个覆在他纤细的大腿上。

“好、好啊，我、我也要那样亲吻你吗？”阿尔抬起身子，轻轻啄了啄王耀的喉结。

王耀仰起头，闭上眼睛呻吟着。

“你喜欢这样？”阿尔撑起身子，又轻轻啄了一下，这次他将牙齿轻轻磕在王耀的皮肤上，小心翼翼地刮着他滚动的喉结。

“啊。。。乖孩子，乖。。。就是这样。”王耀伏下了身子，一手撑在阿尔的身侧，一手托住他的后脑，手指轻轻拨弄着他的发丝。阿尔轻轻吮吸着王耀的喉结，试探着伸出舌尖。少年温软湿润的唇腔带出湿热黏着的呼吸，一瞬间击中了王耀的胸骨，震荡着他的胸腔。王耀扣在脑后的手收紧了，阿尔会意地加重了力气吮吸，带出一连串亲吻的声音，王耀坐起来，撑在阿尔身侧的手扣住了他的腰，将他紧紧搂在怀中。阿尔伸手攀上王耀的肩膀，环住他的脖子，随着王耀的拥抱直起身子，将他们赤裸的胸膛毫无保留地贴在一起。

阿尔从未这样吻过一个人，在想象中也没有，即便是在此时此刻，他也不完全明了自己在做什么。但是王耀跪在他的身前，低沉地、沙哑地呻吟着。他全身几近赤裸，被王耀的臂弯紧锁，那双手臂曾拥抱过他所不知道的人，或许拥得更紧，或许拥得更久，阿尔想象着，更加忘乎所以地亲吻着王耀。他闭上眼睛，张开嘴含住了王耀的喉结，不自觉地跟随着王耀胯下的摆动呻吟出声。他喜欢这种感觉，尽管他自己还不知道。

“啊。。。阿尔弗，阿尔弗，”王耀呼唤着他的名字，他开心的时候喜欢这样叫他，这让阿尔觉得是一种奖励，“阿尔弗，再离我近一点，我好想、好想就这样、啊。。。就这样把你吃进身体里，将你融化在怀里。。。阿尔弗，阿尔弗，嗯。。。”

阿尔将双腿环在王耀的腰间，王耀的声音仿佛是某种能够控制节奏的舞曲，引导着他收紧双臂，用膝盖蹭开王耀的衬衫，与他肌肤相贴。他大腿的内侧卡在王耀的侧腰，王耀的腰肌紧致结实，将他的腰胯勾勒得很窄。阿尔蹭着，用大腿内侧的嫩肉感受着王耀的肌理。宛若接吻一般。阿尔不禁想。

“阿尔弗，接纳我，让我进去。”

王耀拉开了他。嘴唇离开王耀肌肤的那一刻，阿尔忍不住倾身向前，继续索求这样亲密地触碰他。

“阿尔弗，求你了，为我打开你的身体。”

“我的身体？”

“是的，打开它。”

“可是，”阿尔动了动双腿，转而夹住了王耀的腰，“我已经为你打开自己了。”

“当然，我亲爱的孩子，能这样拥你入怀，定是上苍垂怜，可我还想继续。我想要探寻你神秘的花蕾，在你幽秘的花径深处匍匐。我将在你的身体里化作一粒尘埃---”

“不要！”阿尔抗议道，“耀不是一粒尘埃，不是的！我就要耀是现在的耀，我不要你做一粒尘埃，我要你像现在这样拥抱我！”

“阿尔弗，你不知道，”笑意和一点儿无法名状的感情在王耀的眸子里漾起了波纹，“你就是我生命的土壤，当我化作一粒尘埃的时候，就是和你融为一体的时候，我当然会紧紧紧紧地拥抱你，以比现在更亲密更温暖的姿态拥你入怀。”

“真的？”阿尔甚至没有注意到王耀什么时候开始揉捏他的臀瓣。但是他不在乎。

“当然，当然了，我的孩子。让我进入你的身体，像真正的做爱那样把自己献给你。”

“真正的做爱那样？你、你之前有过。。。有过那样。。。”

“不不不，”王耀急切地说道，“我从未和任何人做过爱，我或许拥抱过他们，亲吻过他们，可我从不爱他们，更无法和他们做爱。我也不曾把自己献给任何人，也不曾有过此刻这般的渴望。无论你信不信，我只想这样对你。”

“嗯。。。我当然信你啊。可、可是，你把自己献给我，我又如何将自己献给你呢？我也想属于你。”

“哦，我的小天使，我的阿尔弗。。。”王耀抱住他，深深吸了吸他身上的气息，注视着他的眼睛，“任何时候，只要你想，你就是属于我的，你永远都在我怀里，只要你想回到我的臂弯，它们就是你的，倘若你不想，它们也不会属于别人。”

阿尔向前探了探身子，将嘴唇印在王耀的锁骨上。

“那我就是你的了，就像你是我的一样。我、我九岁那年，我看过的，我的父亲和母亲，他们、他们。。。我看见了，父亲在母亲的身体里。耀要对我做的，是、是那样吗？”

“不，阿尔，当然不，我会带你进入极乐天堂。虽然我不知道你看到了什么，也不清楚你的父母是怎样的感受，但我保证，我想要给你的，和任何一种交欢的感觉都不一样。那是属于你的，我独一无二的朝拜，只不过是通过人共通的行为实现罢了。其他的人，或许也会给他们所思所念的人同样的独特感受，但是我与那些还要不同。”

“因为我不是。。。我是个男孩儿吗?”

“不不不，我的孩子，请不要误会我。这世上每分每秒都有男人对另一个男人，或者男孩儿做类似的事。它们看起来别无二致，是同一件事，但那不过是人共通的行为方式。很遗憾，我的宝贝儿，人是被局限的生物，再炽烈的情感也冲破不了这种桎梏。我愿为你献上自己，也只能通过这一种方式实现。但是我发誓，我会让你感受到的，即使要我背弃信仰，我也愿让我的天堂里从此只有你一人。”

“哦，这、这真是我听过的最深情的话了，你、你确定，你确定是说给我的吗？”阿尔的眼神颤抖着，低下头去，甜蜜地窃笑。他几乎要融化在王耀的怀里，他希望王耀不再回应他，然后时间就此停止，此刻便是伊始之时，此地便是应许之地。

“当然！当然了，我的阿尔弗，是我没有呼唤你的名字吗？”见阿尔摇了摇头，便继续说道，“还是我在拥抱你的时候让你觉得我三心二意呢？”

“没有，都没有。”阿尔垂着眼，将脸贴在王耀的胸膛，“我说过的，我相信你。”

“谢谢你，我的乖孩子。”王耀吻着他的头顶，吮吸着他发间的香气，双手在他的后背上摩擦。

“可是我恐怕要让你失望了，阿尔弗，我心爱的孩子。我并不是什么深情的人，我只是一个卑劣的、妄想着玷污天使的俗人罢了。你会原谅我吗？”

“不！耀，我不许你这样说自己！你没有玷污我，你没有。而且，我也不是天使。”

“天使也不及你好，亲爱的阿尔弗。”王耀抱着他倒在床上，亲吻他的耳垂和脸蛋，“等你看了我的模样，再做定夺。”

“我早已看过你的模样，我都知道。”

“不，不，这副衣冠掩藏皮囊远不是我的模样。阿尔弗，你真的想看真实的我吗？”

“嗯，我想。”阿尔推开王耀，抬头直视着他。

“我的孩子。”王耀抚摸着他的脸颊，伸手拨开他额前的碎发，“那么，请你解开我的皮带，让我与你赤诚相见。”

阿尔将手放在王耀的皮带扣上，略作迟疑，便解开了王耀的裤带。他碰到了王耀滚烫硬挺的阴茎。阿尔触电一般颤抖着双手，但却没有移开。

“吓到你了，是不是？”王耀温柔地看着阿尔，他克制着，宛若耳语。

“有一点儿。太大了，我从来不知道可以这么大。等我长大了，也会这样吗？”阿尔看着王耀的下体，试探地触碰着，但他不确定王耀是否喜欢这样，是否会像他喜欢王耀的触碰那样喜欢他的触碰。

“这我不知道了，”王耀笑起来，“不过我们可以等到你长大。现在，你愿意让它完全展现在你面前吗？”

王耀的性器包裹在黑色的三角裤里，鼓胀着，在他的双腿间蓄势待发，仿佛在等待伏击的号角。王耀分开双腿，跪在床上，他上身挺直，低头看着阿尔。他的头发散了些，让他显得凌乱又神秘。他的大腿根部和他的胸膛一样，都是属于东方人的颜色，但是线条分明纤长，充满了力量，却没有侵略感。阿尔发现自己喜欢看他的身体，看他被内裤包裹的鼓胀的性器。他有些害怕，他不能确定自己将会看到什么，万一他并不喜欢他看到的，耀会不会伤心失望？会不会尴尬愤怒？阿尔的视线扫到了自己的腿间，金色的毛发服帖着，他的大腿内侧还有些微微发红。阿尔突然有些害羞，扯着衣角盖住了自己已经释放过的阴茎。

“你在为它害羞吗，我的孩子？真可爱。”王耀笑起来，伸手将少年衬衫的前襟拢了拢，让衣摆在他的大腿根部抚平，“我敢保证，它们一定会相谈甚欢的。”

“哦、哦。。。”阿尔红了脸，“耀的太大了，我不知道，我、不确定，我会不会。。。能不能。。。我，我如果。。。”

“好了，好了，别想了，我的孩子，我的宝贝儿。不要害怕，你不必看它，你可以先，”王耀想了想才说，“先摸摸它，或许它摸起来要比看起来舒服。”

阿尔支起身子，重新爬回王耀的怀里，依偎在他的胸膛前，王耀将胳膊挡在他的后背，让他靠得更舒服一些。

“你坐下好不好，耀，你也找个舒服的姿势。”

“好的，当然好的。”王耀抱着阿尔，靠坐在床头，阿尔骑在他一条腿上，伸出一只手，轻轻抚摸着他的大腿，在王耀的喘息突然加重后，手指舞蹈着，攀上了王耀的内裤。先是指尖试探地点着，然后搭上了指腹，逗趣一般碾磨着，最后在王耀的哀求中覆上了整个手掌。

“我想我可以看着它，”阿尔抬起头来，他收拢的指缝放大了每一寸触碰，“耀的身体不可能看起来不舒服。”

王耀没有说话，在阿尔第三次眨着眼睛看向他的时候，将少年扑倒在床上，随即便吻了他。王耀用舌尖温柔地打开了少年的嘴唇，像开启一封封缄的信。把你自己读给我吧，阿尔弗，他情不自禁地想着。他撬开少年的牙齿，追逐着，顶弄着少年的舌头，少年湿润柔软的内壁让他发疯。王耀看着少年紧闭的双眼和颤抖的睫毛，总是忍不住再深入一点儿，再用力一点儿。少年的脸颊渐渐变得红润起来，呼吸中也带着呻吟。阿尔抱紧了王耀，双腿缠在王耀的腰间，他能感觉到王耀的阴茎摩擦着自己，仿佛要将自己的身体带出火来。阿尔的舌根发软，口中不住地渗出津液来，叫他别无他法，只想贴在王耀身上。他试着舒展舌头，便刚刚好与王耀的缠在一起。王耀一路退让着，阿尔便一路追逐，直到他闯进王耀的口腔，勾得彼此津液相缠。他们一进一退地吻了好久，直到少年扬起脖子，对空气的渴望暂时略胜一筹。

王耀放开了少年，任由他尽情喘息着，将吻一路带到了少年的小腹，在他的肚脐上打着旋。

“哦、哦。。。耀，我、哦。。。啊。。。”阿尔的双腿搭在王耀的肩上，他语不成句地呼唤着，王耀并不理会，专注地吻过少年的胯骨和腿根，舌尖轻舔着少年的大腿与腹股沟交界的软窝，惹得少年的脚腕情不自禁地在他肩上摩擦。

“耀、你，嗯。。。你的裤子，你也、哈、脱掉。”

王耀抬起头来，紧贴着阿尔的身体蹭上来，少年的双腿自然地滑落到他的身侧。

“想剥光我？”王耀喘息着，微微挑眉。

“你都已经这样对我了，我讨厌衣服隔着你。”

“好啊，来吧。”

“嗯？”

“你不是想剥光我吗？荣幸之至，我的殿下。”

“哦，你又来了。”阿尔笑起来，他整个身子都被王耀的亲吻和碾磨弄得发软，实在不想起来。他看了王耀一会儿，便抬起一条腿，将脚趾杵进内裤的裤腰，勾着向下扯。王耀配合着他的动作，很快，他们便赤裸相见。王耀眼眸里的墨又深了。

“你从哪儿学来的？用脚勾开男人的裤子，嗯？”

“学来什么？我只是太累了，我浑身发软，我坐不起来了。”阿尔喘匀了气答道，他自己都没有注意到自己微微撅起的嘴，不过这当然逃不过王耀的眼睛。

“哦，我亲爱的小阿尔弗，这样你就会浑身瘫软吗？那接下来你要怎么办呢？”

“接下来？”

“是的，接下来，我的孩子。我将要对你行非礼之礼。”

“哦。。。那，”阿尔偏过头去，眼神闪烁，“你还会像刚才那样吻我吗？”

“当然，当然了，亲爱的宝贝儿。我会的，我会亲吻你千次百次，每一次都比上一次更加炙热地吻你。你期盼吗？”

“嗯。。。当然。。。别问我了，我要害羞了！”阿尔偏着头，赌气一般闭上了双眼，粉嫩的脸颊却染着明媚的笑意。

“看看你，真可爱。”王耀吻了吻他的脸蛋，“好了，我不问你，不让你为难了。但我还是得最后一次确定，你是否允我此刻化为你的尘埃？我的阿尔弗，你不必应声作答，如果你愿意，请用你的双腿触碰我。”

半响，少年屈起了双腿，轻轻夹了夹王耀的腰，便攀附着随意地摩挲了起来。王耀声音喑哑地笑着，退下去吻着少年的耻骨。

“嗯。。。”阿尔细碎地呻吟着，身体不由自主地扭动着，王耀抚摸着他的胯骨，将他按在床上，唇舌戏弄着他稀疏的毛发，待他的双腿不自觉地、更加粗暴地磨蹭着床单的时候，含住了他再次微微勃起的阴茎。

少年被愉悦的浪潮席卷，放肆地呻吟着。他胡乱地喊着王耀的名字，毫无章法地倾吐着内心的渴求。他呼喊王耀的名字，渴望他的舌头更用力一些，他哭泣着，想要伸到男人咽喉的深处，臀瓣不由得紧缩，挺腰扭动着。

“耀、耀！再更多地，更多地触碰我，摸摸，你摸摸我，不要离我那么远！啊！”

王耀突然将他含得更深，惹得他惊叫出声，双腿胡乱地踢着。王耀托着他的腰，将中指的指腹卡在了他的臀缝间。少年的穴口随着身体的抽搐收缩着，王耀轻轻按了按，少年的声音突然拔高。阿尔的双手触碰不到王耀，只得扭转了身体，紧紧抓住身下的床单，将脸尽可能地埋在臂弯里。王耀让少年的阴茎从口中滑出，伸手握住，尽量确保空虚感不要来得过分突兀，才将唇舌移到别处。他吮吸着少年的腿根和内侧，屈起少年的腿，舔舐着少年的膝窝，亲吻他圆润的脚趾和细腻的脚背，轻咬着少年的脚踝，享受着少年初尝情事时失控的放浪。他幻想着最后一步完成时候少年的模样，鼻尖贴着少年的小腿一路上滑，含住了少年尚未发育成熟的阴囊。

“哈啊、哈。。。呜。。。耀，耀，再、再多一点儿，其他地方也、也要，嗯。。。”少年勃起的湿润的阴茎分外娇艳，王耀大力揉弄着少年的臀肉，小心翼翼地亲吻他身前的欲望。少年白嫩的肌肤开始泛起粉嫩的红，身体在渴望贴紧王耀的手掌和索求王耀的唇舌之间摇摆扭动。他似是被这两难之选惹恼了，睁开一双如潮初涌一般的眸子无力地瞪着王耀。王耀直视着他的眼睛，再次含住了他的阴茎，将舌头抵在他的龟头上。阿尔忍不住哭了出来。

“不、不要这样折磨我！我、你、我已经这样、这样和你有过一次了，我、我要你做别的，换别的方式对我吧，求你了。”

“不舒服吗？”王耀将少年拢在身前，用拇指摩擦他沾满泪水的面庞和眼角。

“舒服，可是离你好远。我好害怕。”

“我亲爱的、亲爱的孩子，我的阿尔。”王耀收紧了双臂，用腿缠住阿尔的，闭着眼睛吻他，吻了又吻。他将阿尔翻了个身，让他趴在床上，自己矮下身体，轻啄少年的臀瓣。阿尔微微呻吟，王耀将舌头挤入了阿尔的臀缝。阿尔惊得绷紧了身体，饱满细腻的臀瓣夹住了王耀的舌头。

“呜。。。”少年又要哭了，“耀，你、你的。。快不要这样！”

王耀并不应答，他分开少年的臀瓣，用舌尖轻轻试探着少年的处子地。

少年羞耻地享受着，拼命放松身体。但他无法抑制地塌下腰去，撅起屁股。王耀将舌头更深入地推进，慢慢湿润着少年的穴口。

“啊！嗯啊！呜、哈、不、不要，耀，别这样，呜。。。”

“不喜欢？”王耀抬起头来，亲吻阿尔的脊柱和腰窝。

“不、不是。我喜欢，我太喜欢了，可是身体突然好空，你、你做了什么？”

“没什么，我想吻遍你的全身，甚至是你的身体里面。可是看来，我不得不让其他地方代替我的嘴唇和舌头了。”

王耀说罢，便将一根涂满润滑剂地手指探入了少年的体内。

“啊！疼！耀，我好疼，呜。。。呜呜。。。”阿尔绷紧了身子，不知所措地哭泣着。

“别害怕，相信我，你怕疼吗，我的阿尔弗？马上，我保证，疼痛马上就结束了，我有其他东西献给你。”

王耀的手指在少年的体内抽动着，渐渐地，少年的抽泣停止了，小小的眉头皱了起来。

“嗯。。。耀，涨得难受，你的手指怎么这样粗？”

“我的孩子，是两根手指了，你马上就能---”

“啊！啊哈、啊、啊、哈，哈。。。怎、这是什么感觉？我、我好舒服。。。嗯。。。”

“啊哈，”王耀叹息着，“是这里，你喜欢这样，是不是？”

“哈、喜欢、好喜欢。。。嗯啊。。。嗯。。。”

王耀无法再忍耐了，少年的呻吟裹挟着他血管中的每一滴血，叫他每一柱血流缠绕着奔腾，一路冲向身下。他将润滑液尽数倒在了自己的阴茎上，揉着阿尔发红的臀瓣，挺入了阿尔的身体。

少年身体里的快感尚未消散，正好中和了突然涌入的疼痛。王耀竭力地克制着，紧紧地掐着阿尔纤细的腰，低头咬住阿尔后颈的皮肤，用力啃咬着，舔弄着。手顺着腰线抚摸到肋骨，再到胸前粉嫩的乳粒，王耀将整个手心都贴在上面，上下摩擦着，时不时用指腹压一下，再左右研磨，直到阿尔的呻吟再次一潮高过一潮，才开始了抽动。王耀回想着之前手指的姿态，模仿着，抵在阿尔身体最敏感的地方，惹得他不住尖叫呻吟，连声音都带上情欲的湿气。阿尔的侧脸贴着柔软的床垫，泪水和汗水打湿了他的碎发，让他已经红透的脸庞更加水润诱人。王耀亲吻着他的后背，在他的耳间轻嗅。阿尔扭着身子，探过头向王耀索吻，满身的欢愉激荡着他，让他像一汪被揉皱的清澈的春水。王耀的手臂拦在他身前，一手按着他的小腹，却堪堪绕过他挺立的欲望，一手在他的乳粒和喉结间抚弄游走。

“啊。。。啊。。。耀，耀，你好厉害，我、我要，啊。。。更多的，嗯。。。”阿尔已经说不出完整的话，只能将自己全身心地交给王耀，随着他沉浮。王耀将手移回阿尔的腰间，抓着他，重重地顶弄着。阿尔的手向身后胡乱地爪着，被王耀一把握住；他的脚趾蜷起又伸展，双腿忍不住想要夹紧，又想要打得更开，最后被王耀扣着食指，穿过腿窝，抬起来悬在身前。柔软的床单和着王耀灼热的体温和亲吻，很快便将阿尔带向了高潮。王耀压着他的身体，在他高潮的余韵中释放了自己。

“哦，耀，你简直。。。我不知道会这么舒服。”性欲的潮水褪去，他们像风浪洗礼过的两只独木，静静地依偎在一起。柔软的被子包裹着他们，阿尔被王耀拥在怀里，时不时地亲吻着头顶。王耀不住地赞美他，感激他，爱抚他余韵过后的身体。他任自己徜徉在这份带着满足感的昏昏欲睡当中，最后问了王耀一个问题。

“现在你觉得自己属于我吗，耀？”

睡意朦胧中，他感觉有人的四肢与他交叠，完全地将他纳入怀中，轻声说道，“当然，我亲爱的阿尔。”


End file.
